


You came to save me

by CathyCat2709



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathyCat2709/pseuds/CathyCat2709
Summary: Nora Darhk is the last person anyone would expect to show up out of no where and save the day but here we are.OrThe Legends are fighting another magical creature, Ray gets injured and seperated from the group and Nora saves him.





	You came to save me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth/gifts).



> I stand by my opinion that this is all Beth's fault for making me think about what if it's Ray who gets hurt in 4.04 and I just had to write it before canon ruins the idea.  
> (Okay, it was me who threw Nora into the mix and we both spiraled from there)  
> ((also, do we have to feel bad because our wish to sacrafice John for Ray is probably going to come true))  
> I'm sorry for any typos and grammatical errors, I'm working on it.

In hindsight this mission was set up to fail.

They were in over their heads with all these magical fugitives, this one in particular, but in true legends fashion they had gone with the plan to wing it.  
John had warned them that they didn’t know enough about whatever creature was causing the latest anachronism but no one listened to him. Sometimes he wondered why they insisted on him being part of this whole thing if they would just ignore his advice anyway.

So once that _thing_ \- a creature neither John nor Nate had ever heard of before - started multiplying and outgrowing their numbers he couldn’t help but wear an arrogant ‘I-told-you-so-grin’ while casting another spell.

Sara answered with an eye roll before throwing another punch while Ava covered her back. But with more and more creatures charging at them even these two martial arts experts had troubles keeping their ground.

“Everybody retreat!” Sara ordered, her voice just about audible in the fighting noise, “Ava, we need a portal back to the Waverider.”

“I can’t. My time courier won’t work,” Ava shouted back as she punched another attacker.

Sara cursed and put a hand over her ear to activate her transmitter back to the Waverider.  
“Zari?” No answer.  
“Mick? Gideon? Nate? Gary? Charlie?” The concern grew more and more apparent in Sara’s voice.

“Apparently our friend here can disable technology, love.” John drew a symbol in the air to keep the passage back to the Jumpship free of enemies.

“ _All_ technology?” Ava repeated. She had a bad feeling about this.

Three sets of eyes widened in panic as they realized that somehow in the fight Ray had gone missing.  
Their frantic calls for their missing team member overlapped with a couple of swear words from Sara and John. Who knew what this thing could do to a man trapped in a suit made out of technology.

“Get backup, I’m gonna get Ray!”

“Sara no!” “It’s no use, Sara.” Ava and John yelled at the same time.

“I’m not leaving him behind!”  
If Sara wasn’t so busy kicking and punching their attackers who were growing in numbers by the second, she would’ve shaken off Ava’s hand on her arm that held her back from doing something rash.

“You don’t even know where he is.” John pointed out, the magical barrier he created flickering dangerously.

“We’re gonna get back up and then jump right back to this moment to get Ray.”  
Sara knew that Ava was right but still she looked back one last time in hopes of catching a glimpse of Ray before they scurried off with guilt and worry written over their faces at the thought of leaving their friend behind.

. . .

Ray didn’t know about any of this.

He had put on his Atom suit once they decided to attack their new mythtery.  
It had blasted him out of the sky about twenty seconds into the fight. He tried to regain control of his suit but there was nothing he could do as he was free falling twenty feet.  
The suit did nothing to cushion the impact as he crashed on the hard ground behind some bushes.

The next thing he knew was that he woke up with a pounding headache and the taste of blood in his mouth.  
Breathing hurt, he probably cracked a rib or two, so maybe it was for the better that the blast had left the suit completely unmovable.

It was only then that he realized that he couldn’t hear any fighting sounds anymore.  
Ray hesitated for a second, worried that the magical creature would find him if he drew attention to him but he really didn’t feel like lying around here forever when breathing hurt this much.

“Sar-” Ray’s voice cracked and he cleared his throat, “Sara? Ava? John?”  
Even if talking wouldn't have made him feel like his rib was trying to pierce through his lung, his shouts would be barley above whisper with the helmet muffling his words.  
“Zari? Mick?” Of course his intercoms weren’t working either.

Ray figured out that the blast from the creature disabled technology a bit quicker than the others. The moment his suit stopped responding to be exact.

If he was a person that swears, he would probably start cursing right about now.  
But before the situation pushed him that far a noise caught his attention. The bushes behind him rustled and from the corner of his eye he saw movement.

“Oh thank god, I thought you guys left,” Ray muttered in relief. At least he wouldn’t be lying around helplessly like a bug on it’s back for much longer.

“Sorry to disappoint you.”

Ray’s heart fluttered.  
He didn’t need to be able to turn his head to know to whom this voice belonged to. She sounded exactly like he remembered.

“Nora, what’re you doin’ here?” his words were slightly slurred but that wouldn’t keep him from smiling as Nora knelt down next to him.  
It’s been way too long since he last saw her roll her eyes at him like that.  
A strand of hair fell from her ponytail as she leaned over him and maybe it’s for the better that the atom suit kept him from reaching out to tug it behind her ear.

“You’d think a nerd like you sould be smart enough to stay out of trouble.” She grumbled, not answering his question as she pulls his helmet off, careful to not move him too much as to not make any injuries worse.

 _She’s so smart._ Ray thought.

“How you fin’ me?” He can barley keep himself from adding _I’ve been looking for you for months._

“Can’t leave all the fun to you idiots.”  
There was something else lacing into the tone of annoyance as she saw the blood seeping out of his hair line once the helmet came off.  
Nora pulled his head onto her lab and if he didn’t feel light headed before, he sure as hell did now.  
Might be the pain though. 

“That thing hit you pretty hard.” She furrowed her brows and as she inspected his wounds.  
Ray wonderd if she realized that she’s brushing his hair out of his face, leaving a trail of tingling skin where she touched him.

“You came to save me.” Ray blurred out with a dopey smile on his face, his vision completely narrowing down to her eyes looking at him.  
There was no space in his mind to wonder how and why this was happening or if this was real. Everything he had felt in the last six months looking for Nora, everything he had tried to get a grip on and hide from his team came crashing down at him all at once.

“Don’t flatter yourself.” She rolled her eyes again but the corner of her mouth twisted in concentration as she placed her hands on his temples, just barley touching him.

Waves of warm, purple light hit him and dulled his senses like a super effective pain killer.  
Ray took a deep breath now that there was no pain in his rib cage anymore. The world stopped spinning around him but his eyes started to flutter.

“Didn’t know you could do that,” he breathed out as he fought to keep his eyes open.  
He spend so long looking for Nora, he wasn’t gonna let her out of his sight again.

“I learned a couple of new tricks in the last months.”

Her proud grin is the last thing Ray remembered before her magic becomes too overwhelming to fight it anymore.

. . .

He woke to the sound of Gideon’s voice.  
“… concussion but no further injuries.”

Ray blinked against the harsh light. It only took him a short moment to realize he was in the med bay, Sara and Zari are leaning over him while Mick was leaning against a wall in the back with a beer in his hand.  
Nora was no where in sight.  
It was probably stupid to expect her to be here but still his heart sunk.

“What happened?” He didn’t remember a thing after Nora basically sedated him with her magic. Except considering that he had no trouble breathing and Gideon just said that a concussion was his only injury Nora might have done something more. Much more.

“I’m so sorry, Ray. We lost you in the fight. And when we got back to get you the fugitive was just gone and you were knocked out.” Guilt was written all over his Captain’s face.  
He didn’t blame her for anything, he knew that Sara would never leave him behind if there was any other option. He would do it all over again.

“You had us scared there for a second. Getting you out of the broken suit while you were unconscious really isn’t something I want to have to do again,” Zari added and patted him on the shoulder.

But Ray couldn’t care less about the the mythtery had done to his suit right now.

“Where is Nora?” Ray blurred out. He just had to know if she left before the team came back or if there was a fight or if she even ended up in the brig. He didn’t know which option would be worse.

“Nora?” Sara raised her brows. “As in Nora Darhk?”

Ray breathed out in relief. But Sara still expected an answer from him.

“Uh yeah, she showed up after you left. She was probably the one to scare off the mythtery.”

Zari looked like she couldn’t decided whether to groan, roll her eyes or give him a pityful smile while Sara just stared at him in disbelieve.

“You really hit your head, pretty, didn’t you,” Mick commented before taking another sip of his beer.

“No, look, she healed my broken ribs.” Ray lifted one side of his shirt to prove his point. But of course the others couldn’t see anything.  
Because Nora healed him. He could almost still feel how her magic settled over him like a warm, calming weight.

“First of all, Nora Darhk, healing? Really? And second, Gideon said that you didn’t have any other injuries than a concussion,” Sara argued. 

“Yeah, because she healed me!”

Why was it so hard for them to believe that Nora could do good?  
Why couldn’t they trust him on this?

“Wouldn’t be the first time you saw Nora when she wasn’t there.” Zari mutterd avoiding eye contact with Ray because she knew that reminder hit a little too close to home.  
Sara was still trying to disregard how much Ray mentioned Nora but Zari knew better.

“Look guys, I’m not making this up!” Ray exclaimed as the others shared a look.

“Right. Gideon, can you run the neuro tests again.” Sara ignored his objections.

. . .

While Gideon ran the scans again - even though Ray repeatedly told them that it was unnecessary - Sara went to report back to the Bureau. Apparently the only way Ava and Sara could keep Nate from leaving his work and pace up and down the med bay while Ray was unconscious was because Sara promised to keep him updated.  
Mick had left shortly after, probably to get another beer and keep an eye on Charlie.  
Only Zari stayed to keep him company. Her eyes were glued to screen with the incoming test results.

“Gideon won’t find anything.”

“You were in a lot of pain and sometimes the brain-”

“Zari, I know she was there.” Ray interrupts Zari’s arguments.  
She sighed and turned to look at him.

“Look I get that you want to believe that Nora would be the kind of person to swoop in and save the day but even if she was, don’t you think it’s a little far fetched that she just happened to be in the right place at the right time?” Zari pointed out.

He had wondered about that. Nora didn’t seem surprised when she found him almost like she knew he would be there. But how could she possibly know that? Ray knew exactly how hard it was to track someone jumping around in time.  
How did she phrase it? She learned a couple of new tricks. Maybe this was one of them.  
It still didn’t answer why she was there.

“It was different than at Woodstock. I _felt_ that connection again.”

Zari sighed and shook her head.  
_You’re a lost cause._ Is written all over her face without her having to say it.

But Ray knew he didn’t make this up, no matter how unlikely this all seemed.

If it had been a picture his mind had come up with, he would’ve imagined Nora happy and healthy. Not with bags under her eyes, skin too pale and her brows in a permanent frown.  
No, this had been the real Nora, not a fantasy.

And she had saved him somehow. And the rest of the team would have to accept that sooner or later.


End file.
